


Butterflies

by Arisprite



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: A bus ride, Actual Seattle locations, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, but I like these kids man, not sure I have the voices completely right, science facts, slightly researched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Dirk follows fate to the Woodland Park Zoo. Todd follows Dirk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, new fandom! Hiiiii! 
> 
> I recently watched this lovely show, and I feel a great desire to contribute. I hope someone enjoys this! 
> 
> The facts Dirk mentions are true, and about the Butterfly Garden in the Woodland Park Zoo.
> 
> (and who knows, the summary sounds like there is more story, perhaps I should continue this... maybe after a zoo trip for research~) 
> 
> (I am from Seattle, and the traffic is real)

“C’mon Dirk, it sucks to go downtown this time of day…” Todd muttered. It hardly mattered by this point, though. They were already on the bus, and the city streets were passing by slowly as traffic slogged along. Dirk was beside him, bouncing slightly, and flipping through the pamphlet his hand. 

“It says here that the tent is 3,000 square feet, Todd! And that 500 butterflies fly around free in there!” 

“Yup,” Todd said, recalling childhood school trips to the zoo. The butterfly tent was huge, granted, but it kinda creeped him out that bugs could land on his neck and ears at any moment. He’d kept his hood up, and not walked too far into the bushes. 

Dirk was over the moon when he’d heard about it, saying that they absolutely needed to go. 

“Is it for a case, or something?” Todd had asked, and Dirk had given him a sly look. 

“I just have a hunch,” he said, offhand the way he did sometimes about grabbing ice cream from the truck on the corner, or diving out of a car into oncoming traffic. 

They’d taken the bus because Todd refused to drive or be driven in north Seattle at this time of day. I-5 would be blocked up completely, but that’s just the way it goes around here. 

“Todd, you should really plant some of these plants on your balcony. It says here that in Western Washington, _lavender_ can bring Western Tiger Swallowtails Skippers! What a name!” Dirk glanced at him, showed him a picture of a yellow and black butterfly he recalled seeing during the summers. “It’s _beautiful_!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Todd told him. Dirk sniffed. 

“Just because some of us get excited about nature.” 

“Well, why don’t _you_ plant-” Todd grabbed the papers and read off, “‘Butterfly friendly garden plants’ on your porch.”

“Oh, I’m horrible with plants,” Dirk said, flapping a hand around. “Thumb’s completely black. But you, oh, you kept that cactus alive for that client for a whole month!” 

“It was a cactus. You can’t kill a cactus.” 

Dirk got a solemn look on his face. “Oh, you can.” 

Todd raised his eyebrow, and then decided not to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I continue?


End file.
